


Ghost Town

by risibleWorld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risibleWorld/pseuds/risibleWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony has a nightmare, he is happy to awake to a caring soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be sad, like really sad... like the author cried while writing it- alright, almost cried, it was a close one this time...  
> Enjoy it anyways!

Tony snuggled deeper into Steve’s embrace, burring his face in the soldier’s armpit. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of safety he needed so desperately. Sighing softly, Steve slung his arm around the other’s hip, pulling him close. Tony felt sheltered.

When he opened his eyes again, he laid alone on grey concrete. Water puddles had formed beneath him, for somewhere a pipe must have been leaking, and Tony’s clothes were soaked and the billionaire was freezing.

Slowly, Tony scrambled into a sitting position, pressing his back against the cold wall. He pulled his knees up and built a barrier so he could hide away from the world. His pants were ripped and stained with blood and mud.

Tony buried his face in his knees, and out of sheer desperation, he started crying, because he knew, he was to never leave here again. He would die down here, in a cave, and no-one would find him. Maybe, no-one was even looking for him...? Tony cried out in frustration and desperation.

“Tony, hey, Tony- shhh, baby, wake up!”

Tony jolted into a sitting position, only to come face to face with Steve. Deep blue eyes looked at him with unconcealed concern and a firm hand reached out for Tony’s, while another one settled at the small of the billionaire’s back. Tony sobbed.

“Hey, it’s alright! Nothing but a bad dream, see?” Steve’s fingertips brushed over Tony’s heated skin. Suddenly, the soldier pulled him close and engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Want to tell me about it?” Tony, pressed against Steve’s broad chest, shook his head no. But as silence fell, he did nevertheless. “I was kidnapped. They held me prisoner somewhere underground, with no way out. I won’t see the sky anymore, before I die...”

The hand on the small of his back was pulled away, only to comb through Tony’s brown locks.

“Still just a nightmare...” Steve leaned down, and his lips touched Tony’s which such tenderness, it almost hurt physically. When he pulled away, Steve promised “I would never let that happen, I promise. I’d always come.”

Tony gave a small but insecure smile at that and snuggled deeper into the embrace. If he could only forget for a moment...

“Go back to sleep, Tony. I promise, as long as I’m here, no-one will hurt you. You’re save.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead in a loving manner.

“I know...”

Slowly, Steve helped him lay down again. The soldier continued to comb through his hair until the engineer drifted back into sleep.

Tony knew the very instant that he was back in his cell. The air smelled moist and he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore for it was so cold. He shivered before a coughing fit rocked his hurting body. Probably pneumonia, he mused, while his fingertips ghosted over the arc reactor sitting in his chest.

Tony tried to curl in on himself even more to keep warm, but it was a pointless war he was fighting. Frustrated, he ripped out his hair, screaming at the moist walls.

“Tony! Hey, Tony!” Tony’s eyes cracked open on their own. He just laid, motionless. A hand brushed over his cheek.

“Hey there, baby. Just a nightmare again. You started screaming...” Steve sat up beside him, looking down on Tony.

“Sorry about that...” Tony choked out, before coughing.

“The same dream?” Steve asked, while examining Tony carefully.

“Yeah. I’m dying there, Steve...” A single tear broke free and tickled away in Tony’s hair.

“Hey, it’s just a dream...”

“I know...” Tony reached out for Steve, but as his fingertips brushed against the soldier’s broad chest, he couldn’t feel the touch.

“I love you” Steve reassured smiling lovingly. Tony only shed another tear.

“I know. That what gave it away...”

The billionaire snuggled into Steve. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of safety he needed so desperately.

In his cell, Tony sat unmoving, his back pressed against the wall and curled in on himself to keep warm. Water puddles had formed on the concrete, for somewhere a pipe must have been leaking.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it would be sad...


End file.
